The present disclosure relates generally to associating data with advertisements, and more particularly, to improving relevancy of advertisements.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. For instance, images, audio, video, and web pages for many different topics are accessible through the Internet. The accessible content provides an opportunity to present advertisements to users. Advertisements may be placed within content, such as a web page, image or video, or the content may trigger the display of one or more advertisements, such as presenting an advertisement in an advertisement slot within the content and/or in an advertisement slot of a pop-up window or other overlay. Advertisements may also be identified and provided through interest data selected by users.
In an example, a user may identify user data for a second user. The user data from the first user may be assigned as interest data to a second user. The interest data may be associated with advertisements, and display data, representing the advertisements, may be provided to the second user.